Un beso no se pide
by AisakaTaiga
Summary: Unos brazos la sostenían a medida que avanzaba tambaleante por la calle hasta llegar a la posada en la cual se estaba hospedando desde hace algunas semanas.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**UN BESO NO SE PIDE**

Unos brazos la sostenían a medida que avanzaba tambaleante por la calle hasta llegar a la posada en la cual se estaba hospedando desde hace algunas semanas.

—Llegamos—escuchó la voz del chico sintiendo el olor a sake en el ambiente.

Habían estado bebiendo, y no solo ellos dos sino todos los invitados a aquella celebración con motivo de la terminación de los exámenes de ascenso a chūnin.

—¿Estas segura que puedes llegar sola hasta tu habitación?

—No soy ninguna inútil Nara—respondió con tono molesto mientras se soltaba de sus brazos y tomaba el camino hacia su habitación.

Subió las escaleras extremadamente despacio, en realidad era buena bebedora nunca antes había tenido dificultades con su equilibrio después de una botella de sake, pero esos malditos exámenes, había estado tan estresada que ese día no había tenido tiempo de llevarse alimento a la boca, esa debía ser la razón de su malestar.

Un escalón desnivelado hizo que su cuerpo perdiera completamente el equilibro lo que casi pudo ocasionarle un par de golpes fuertes, casi, de no ser porque fue sostenida por los mismos brazos que antes.

—¿No te dije que yo podía sola?—reprochó con el mismo tono molesto de antes.

—Si, si—dijo el muchacho volteando sus ojos hacia arriba— sólo que te recuerdo que mientras sigas en la aldea sigue siendo mi misión acompañarte y no quiero enfrentarme a una Tsunade enfadada cuando vea a la embajadora de la Arena con un tobillo roto o un chichón la cabeza, seria muy problemático.

Ella solo se volteó y continuaron hacia la habitación, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien la ayudara pero sería aun más humillante terminar en el piso, un par de escalones, unos metros más y finalmente se encontraban frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—Bien, parece que ya has terminado tu misión

—¿Eh?

—Partiré a la Arena antes del amanecer—dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Tienes mucha prisa.

—No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí

— …—no podía refutar eso—entonces, te deseo buen viaje— sorpresivamente se acercó a la rubia y la rodeó con sus brazos formando un leve abrazo el cual ante su asombro fue correspondido.

Aun sin deshacer el abrazo se separaron sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarse, poco a poco fue acercándose al rostro de ella.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó el chico de coleta solicitando permiso para acortar la distancia.

—Yo…—susurró fijando sus ojos en los labios del Nara, realmente quería hacerlo pero…él… ella… esto realmente complicaría mucho las cosas—creo que…es mejor dejarlo así—concluyó soltando el abrazo para alejarse dándole la espalda.

—Bien—suspiró el chico resignado—que pases buenas…—se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose— …noches

Dentro la habitación Temari recargaba su espalda contra la puerta mientras trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido

—_¿Qué diablos fue eso? Cuando él me abrazó yo… simplemente quería permanecer así, fue una sensación tan extraña y… placentera. Pero entonces, por qué me alejé, por qué lo rechacé… Él tuvo más valor que yo… no… no me vas a ganar_

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a darle alcance al chico pero al instante se quedó inmóvil, ahí estaba él con las manos en los bolsillos recargado en la pared frente a la puerta de su habitación, la esperaba.

—Shikamaru, cómo sabías…

—Ne, no lo sabía—dijo interrumpiéndola—pero nada perdía con intentarlo— abandonó su posición y dando pasos firmes quedó frente a la chica.

—Está vez no pediré permiso—le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos para después juntar sus labios con los de ella besándola con gran intensidad buscando disfrutar de su sabor antes de que ella se separara, pero esto no ocurrió, no hubo separación. Sintió como la rubia se abrazaba a su cuello a lo que correspondió tomándola por la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia él.

Ambos disfrutaron cada segundo de aquel beso hasta que debieron separarse para recuperar el aliento.

— Debo irme—susurró al oído el chico reprimiendo su deseo de continuar aferrado al cuerpo de SU chica por el resto de la noche—ya es tarde y debes descansar para tu viaje.

La chica asintió en silencio y le brindo una sonrisa— ¿Vendrás a despedirme?

A lo que el chico respondió con una sonrisa de lado y un beso fugaz para luego retirarse.

Entró a la habitación y se tiró en la cama, no sabía cuanto de lo que había ocurrido esta noche se debía alcohol en su sistema, lo cierto es que hoy tendría maravillosos sueños.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir una de las historias que guardaba en mi cabecita.

Cualquier sugerencia para mejorar es bienvenida.


End file.
